A Past Less Reckless
by zeusfluff
Summary: The only three things Peter Bishop owned, and without conning and stealing were a white doctors lab coat, a stethoscope, and a piece of paper with a license number on it that would grant him access to saving people's lives with the words MD written on it. He'd earned these three things the good old fashioned way: Determination and hard work. Set before the Pilot. P/O later.
1. A Past Less Reckless

**A Past Less Reckless**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own all the doctors in the hospital and any other character I may come up with. Date Started: 6/22/13. Date Finished: 6/23/13.

Summary: The only three things Peter Bishop owned, and without conning and stealing were a white doctors lab coat, a stethoscope, and a piece of paper with a license number on it that would grant him access to saving people's lives with the words _MD _written on it. He'd earned these three things the good old fashioned way: Determination and Hard work.

* * *

Peter was hiding in plain sight in a city he'd once sought to escape from, and from a man who kept tabs on him around every corner, he was going to escape that, with this job, it was his ticket out. The woman who lie on the table in front of him got tears in her eyes as he took the wand from the Sonogram technician and began looking for reasons to this current predicament.

Sighing, he zoomed in closer to the still-forming baby, the evidence wasn't conclusive. Shaking his head, he let the tech turn off the machine and wipe the excess gel from the woman's stomach.

"We'll keep looking for other ways to help you and your baby. The best advice I can give you is to keep eating healthy, taking your prenatal vitamins, and most importantly watch your iron levels."

All he could do was offer reassurance and do his job to the best of his ability. Shaking hands with her, he helped the woman to her feet.

"You have nothing to worry about Mrs. Jamieson. You and your baby are in good hands. At 29 weeks your baby is doing very well. Despite her size, she's completely healthy, good strong heartbeat. We'll get to the bottom of why she's growing two times slower than the normal rate. We have the best doctors in Boston working on this. You have my word as your doctor; I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything goes smoothly with this pregnancy."

Mrs. Jamieson nodded her head and walked out of the room. Smiling at a nurse that was restocking a cabinet, he gave her a reassuring look.

"Ariana, mark on Karen Jamieson's chart that we should expect premature labor unless we keep her iron levels up. I'll make a call down to the pharmacy and refill her prenatal prescription."

Ariana nodded her head and continued restocking the cabinet with supplies. This was the most troubling case Peter ever had with a baby. The team of doctors working with him were baffled by all the details they'd collected concerning this mother and child. But now he was more determined than ever to figure out why this baby was so small. It had been a long day and he'd just seen his last patient for the day, all he wanted to do now was go home, get a shower in, then down to the local bar and have a few beers. He was to the point where he was almost dog tired. Finishing his last chart, he handed it off to Ariana.

"Well, I'm done for the night, see you bright and early."

* * *

"On break doc?"

Peter had just finished his 4th beer. He looked at the woman whose name tag simply said Erica. Confused he kept looking at her.

"Huh?"

Erica gave a chuckle and popped open the cap on a fresh beer and slid it towards Peter.

"You're still wearing your white doctor's coat and that thingy to listen to hearts is draped around your neck."

Peter smiled and took a swig of his fresh beer.

"That 'thingy' as you call it, is called a Stethoscope, and two I actually just got off. Been a long day."

Erica seemed intrigued by Peter, he had to admit, he'd gone for shallow women before, but he promised himself that one-night-stands were part of the past. He was trying to clean up his act and stop acting so juvenile. Smiling, she propped her elbows up on the counter and rested her hands on her chin, listening intently like an infatuated school girl.

"So, what's your specialty doc? What do you do?"

Smiling proudly, he took another long swig of his beer.

"I take care of babies."

Erica sized him up, looking him up and down twice for a minute before she put her hands back under her chin and continued listening.

"Pediatrician huh?"

Shaking his head he took a small swig of his beer this time.  
"No, I deliver babies actually."

Still staring intently into his eyes, she nodded, still interested.

"Ah, baby doctor huh?"

Smiling, he finished off the last of his fifth beer. Slapping a 20 down on the counter he got up. He surprisingly wasn't tipsy yet, just slightly buzzed.

"Well, I've got an early start tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you around Erica was it?"

Erica nodded her head and smiled.

"Once you've been here every night for a couple of months, your tab is on the house. Did you want me to call you a cab or something?"

Peter shook his head no and walked towards the entrance of the bar, little did he know, there was a surprise waiting for him on the other side, and it wasn't good. As soon as his feet hit the pavement outside, two men jumped him on the sidewalk. One cold-cocked him on the back of the head, while the other started throwing punches directly to his head and face. A third showed up with a bat. He could barely see through the blood almost pouring from his forehead. The one with the bat took a swing at his rib cage and connected, eliciting two loud cracks. Stumbling to the ground, he let out a cry, and the one with the bat came into the light, showing his face.

"Bishop. You didn't check in when you got home. Or should I call you doc instead? Nice digs, but nothing is going to save you from the beating I'm going to give you."

Peter was momentarily crestfallen but replaced the look on his face with confidence. Though anger bubbled just beneath the thin surface.

"Barnson. Big Eddy should know that he'll have money enough to pay off all my debts to him. Then you let me go, and never approach me again. Is that clear?"

Barnson only gave a low nasty chuckle. Then another crack with the bat.

"That was a warning shot doc. You've got three months to scrounge up all the money to pay off all your debts to us. If you don't come up with the money we will find you and kill that lovely bar tender lady friend of yours back in the bar."

Peter could no longer get up, and now sirens were getting closer. His head felt like it'd just exploded. It wasn't long before he lost consciousness. How was he going to come up with what he made in a year in three months?

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I'll do my best to update quickly.


	2. The Other Side of the Tracks

**Chapter 2: The Other side of the Tracks: Are Not Pretty**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I own the doctors and the nurses and any other original character that comes up. Date Started: 6/25/13. Date Finished: 7/2/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

The pain was searing and the lights were blinding as Peter desperately tried to keep his eyes open.

"Ah! What happened? Doctor Cason?"

Doctor Cason gave Peter a reassuring smile and did her best to keep him lying down.

"The bar tender from the Blarney Stone called 9-1-1 when she heard shouts and saw four men assaulting you. You are very lucky to come out of this with only a slight concussion and two left cracked ribs. I know it's hard to breathe, so we've got you on ten percent oxygen with a nasal cannula."

Peter wasn't about to stand by and do nothing. He had work to do. Taking the nasal cannula from his nose, he went for the leads attached to his chest, monitoring his heart. Tearing them from his chest, he attempted to get up from the hospital bed under him.

"I don't have time to be lying around. I've got eight babies to deliver today, my schedule is full. Where are my clothes?"

Doctor Cason put a restraining hand on Peter as he tried getting up from the bed.

"Doctor Elker can fill in for you. That set of triplets is in good hands. I guarantee you. You are not the only OBGYN here Peter. We've got it covered, you need rest. Those cracked ribs are going to make it hard to breathe for awhile. I've already cleared it with Admin and you get the next three weeks off. Take some time for yourself, a vacation is what you really need. You've been putting in too many hours and not enough sleep."

But Peter insisted and shook his head no.

"The fifth mother-to-be on the list has Cerebral Palsy. She specifically called for me to help her bring her son into the world, and I'm doing it."

Peter was being stubborn. He was acting like being almost beaten to death were nothing. Now on his feet, he went about looking for his belongings bag. Finding it in the side table drawer next to the bed, he opened the bag to find his dress slacks, baby blue shirt with matching tie were covered in his own dried blood. Dumping the contents on the floor he found only his clothes and his stethoscope.

"Where's my coat?"

Doctor Cason looked him in the eye seriously.

"Peter I don't think you are hearing me when I say _you are on vacation for three weeks. _You need time for your injuries to heal. That is an order and not a request. Your coat went to housekeeping. I'm having it specially dry-cleaned. So it'll be pressed and ready to go when you return in three weeks. For now, I don't see any reason to keep you here. I'll have Ariana bring your spare change of clothes from your locker. I'll go and get your discharge papers."

Peter was frustrated by the fact that he couldn't perform his job at the moment. He was now alone in the room, sitting in a chair next to the bed, which was as far as he'd gotten with the pain he was in. Picking up his stethoscope from the floor, he placed the earpieces in his ears and the round metal piece up to his heart. Listening, he shook his head. Removing the earpieces from inside his ears, he placed his stethoscope back behind his neck. Doctor Cason came back into the room with Peter's discharge papers, seeing the look on his face she paused, putting the discharge forms on the side table.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, he pointed to Doctor Cason's stethoscope around her neck.

"Have a listen to my heart; you'll see that everything isn't perfect."

Doctor Cason furrowed her eyebrows together and placed the earpieces inside her ears. Staying quiet he stared at the clock on the wall, just beyond her.

"Peter, why didn't you tell me your heart rate was dangerously low?"

Peter shook his head once more.

"I just started feeling ridiculously tired all of a sudden. Or the fact that I haven't told you the minute you left the room, I couldn't feel my left arm?"

Now Doctor Cason was naturally more worried than when she'd entered the room previously. She immediately pressed the emergency button on the bed. Peter tried to move, but Doctor Cason kept him in place while she fished into her pocket for something.

"Here, chew some Aspirin. I don't have the spray otherwise I'd have given it to you. How's the chest pain?"

Peter's mind was foggy now, he'd figured somewhere between white hot poker and a sledge hammer against his chest.

"Sledge hammer, white hot poker and a vice. I feel like someone's squeezing my heart with a vice..."

He was out of breath. How could this be happening now? Peter was too young for this! His mind was so foggy now, each helping set of hands blended together as one. He could hear another doctor speaking to Doctor Cason.  
"...And his rates were within the normal range when he was connected to the monitor? You're sure?"

Through blurred vision, Peter could see Doctor Cason nod her head.

"Yes, here are the last set of rates in the last hour."

Blinking, Peter looked at the blurred form of Doctor Cason.

"Whas... h-happ-ening... t m-me?"

He could see the facial features on her face become alarmed.

"God Peter you're having a stroke!"

While his mind tried to make sense of what was happening, the other doctor he'd heard previously spoke up.

"An MI and a stroke at the same time? How is that even possible?"

It wasn't long before Peter found himself in the dark. Nothing below his feet and nothing above his head. He felt as if he were floating. There was no noise, so where exactly was he? Was he dead? Was he in between the living world and heaven? Or was there just nothing? Confusion clouded his mind, and then suddenly, he was ripped from the darkness sharp breaths wracking his body and then coughing. He couldn't breathe.

"Relax Peter. Welcome back to the land of the living. We had to use the defibrillator on you. You were in Cardiac Arrest. I'm afraid you've just had a mild MI. At first we thought it was a major one, but only two of your left ventricles are semi-blocked. I told you, you need to cut down on the fat in your diet. Meaning, no more fried chicken."

Sighing, Peter tried speaking, but noticed that there was a thick blue tube down his throat keeping his airway open. He made the gesture for pen and paper. Once he got the pen and paper, he scribbled down his question.

"Why are you on the vent?"

Peter nodded his head and watched her expectantly.

"You were drawing agonal breaths, and then you couldn't draw them on your own, so we had to intubate."

Peter shook his head slightly as the machine he was connected to beeped suddenly.

"It's alright Peter. The machine is telling me that you are able to breathe on your own. I'll get Doctor Parsons in here so that he can help extubate you."

He gave a muffled grunt/sigh at the mention of Doctor Parsons. He and Doctor Parsons didn't get along all that well. He was Boston's General's Respiratory Specialist. They'd butted heads with each other more than once. Doctor Parsons was quick to enter the room after the push of the button just beyond Peter's head.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Doctor. Breathing on your own are we? Well, let's get you extubated then, and move you down to a recovery room where you'll be more comfortable."

Peter did his best not to roll his eyes at his colleague. But the guy thought he was smarter than Peter himself. Waiting somewhat impatiently as Doctor Parsons disconnected Peter from the vent, removing the blue tubing would be easy; it was the clear plastic tubing down his throat that would be considerably more difficult. The blue tubing removed, Doctor Cason had Peter lean forward.

"Blow hard, like you are blowing out birthday candles."

The tubing now removed, Peter began to sputter and cough, the fit seemingly unending, until finally it subsided a minute later. Doctor Cason quickly handed him a glass of water, which he gladly chugged down in less than one minute.

"There we go. Now, we're going to keep you here for another three days, just until you get your strength back. We've managed to unblock your two left ventricles. Your heart is going to take some time to heal. So, you'll have some of that time at home for three weeks. I want you to rest and take it easy. No sky diving. Take a beach vacation, somewhere warm. That's always relaxing to me at least."

Peter nodded his head.

"Maybe your right. I have been working a little too hard lately. But will you make sure Doctor Elker keeps me informed on my patients?"

Doctor Cason shook her head no.

"Peter, the point of a vacation is so that you don't have to even think about work. Period. Now, I want you to relax and get some more rest. I'll have Ariana bring you some dinner in about 45 minutes. For now, get some sleep. I'll check in on you in a little while."

Sighing Peter let his eyes slowly drift shut. He didn't like the situation he was in, but he was strong and he would get better. He'd have to start eating a little better. The last thing he needed was another heart attack.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Sun and Relaxation

**Chapter 3: Sun and Relaxation**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. But I do own all the doctors and nurses in this fanfic. Date Started: 7/3/13. Date Finished: 8/28/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

"Where's Doctor Bishop? He told me he was going to help deliver my baby!?"

A small woman with brown hair and glasses was yelling at Doctor Elker. Her name was Erin Manchesterson. Born with Cerebral Palsy, made life a challenge for her, but she took everything in stride with a good attitude. She was able to take care of herself mostly, which was a large feat nonetheless. Doctor Elker tried her best to keep her calm.

"Erin, I'm Doctor Elker. Doctor Bishop's on vacation. I'm here to make sure that everything goes smoothly with this delivery and that your son is healthy."

Mrs. Manchesterson paused for a moment on her tirade.

"On vacation!? Is this some kind of joke? He promised me he was going to help me do this!? NO!? I want someone else. Call him back! I want him to help me with this! PLEASE!?"

Doctor Elker once again resumed her position and did her best to keep Erin calm.

"Trust me Erin, I've delivered over 1,000 babies, and this is no different. I promise you everything will be just fine. Now try and relax."

* * *

Peter sat on one of the many white sandy beaches of Miami. A Piña colada in one hand as he lie back on a reclining deck chair, a towel placed behind it, with a beach umbrella over his head for shade. He sipped more of his tropical drink, taking in all its sweet contents with appreciation.

"Now this is the way a vacation is meant to be."

Taking another sip of the drink, a woman from Concierge at the hotel which he was staying showed up with a cordless phone in tow.

"Sorry to disturb you doc, but you've got a phone call from Boston General Municipal. It's urgent."

Sighing, Peter put down his drink and took the phone gratefully.

"Thanks Sandra."

Nodding the Concierge left as quickly as she could up the sandy embankment.

"Peter Bishop. Doctor Elker. How's Mrs. Manchesterson doing? Has she progressed far enough so that you can put her in the sling yet? Yes? Ok, it's going to take at least eight of you to help put her in it. You'll have to adjust the stirrups for her feet. Have you got it? Yes? Ok how far is she dilated? 8 centimeters? Ok, two more to go. Is the epidural on board? Oh, you're giving it to her now? Ok, sounds like your going to be awhile, call the reception desk and I'll take the call. Keep me informed."

Hanging up the phone, he set it down gently on the wooden table next to him. Sighing, he took another drink of his Piña Colada, savoring its contents. A waiter took his empty glass and served another, taking the phone with him.

"Here's another drink for you doc. I hope everything is in order as you requested?"

Peter nodded his head yes and took a sip of his fresh drink.

"Yes it is thank-you. Could you send someone to get me towels for my room? I'm out."

The waiter nodded his head yes and scurried off.

"Of course sir, I'll have housekeeping right on that."

Peter watched the waves of the clear warm ocean water begin to lap at his feet back and forth. It was the perfect day. Well the last three days he'd been here had been perfect. Not a single drop of rain. Not even a threat of a hurricane. There were a few women here and there parading up and down the beach, but most were in the water and playing in the surf. One came up from the water and padded her way towards Peter. Once under the shaded umbrella, she sat down under it on the dry sand.

"I don't believe I've seen you before on this beach. I'm Marcy. What's yours?"

Inside Peter was smirking. _Marcy. She must have an incredibly rich husband around here somewhere. _Extending a hand, he smiled politely at Marcy.

"Peter Bishop. I've been around, just not at the same time every day."

He smiled at woman who was playing chase with her two young girls.

"Cute aren't they?"

This particular question caught Marcy off guard.

"What? Those two little brats that woman is running after? She's probably just the nanny."

Inside, there was a storm raging inside Peter, but he kept his being polite façade up in front of Marcy.

"So Marcy, what do you do for a living?"

Marcy smiled and leaned back lazily in the sand.

"The beauty of being a billionaire. Nothing. I get to do this for fun every day. I get to spend whatever money I want, and not have to worry about a price tag. In essence, money is of no consequence. So, what do you do Peter Bishop?"

A proud smile adorned Peter's face as he sat up proudly.

"I'm an OBGYN at Boston General."

Marcy snorted at Peter and wiped the sand off her legs.

"You can't be serious. You deliver babies? I wouldn't have thought of you as more of a brain surgeon."

Peter snorted and took a swig of his Piña Colada.

"Yes, and I'm quite proud of it thank-you. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to please leave."

Marcy got up from her spot and huffed.

"You're not my type anyways."

As Marcy went back into the water, Peter snorted. He didn't want to deal with women like her. Dusting the sand from the chair below him, he got up. Heading back into the hotel, he went up to the reception desk.

"Have the call from Boston General transferred to my room when they call."

The woman behind desk smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Instead of taking the elevator up to the 5th floor, Peter opted for using the stairs instead. As he reached for the card key that opened up his room, he smiled at a woman and her toddling one year-old.

"Just learned to walk huh?"

The woman smiled and followed the wobbly boy around.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to start baby-proofing the house now."

Peter carefully slid the key into the door and opened it up. Letting the door close behind him, he went towards the bathroom. Turning on the tap, he knew that a shower with luke-warm water would be preferable to hot water in this environment, though the hotel had air-conditioning. When he was done with his shower, he came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants. Sinking onto the bed, he switched the TV on. Flipping through the channels, he found that there was not a lot on besides the local news and Gone With the Wind.

"Well, there's nothing in the news, might as well watch a classic."

His eyes were getting heavy when suddenly he heard someone banging on his door. Pulling on his robe he carefully padded to the door. Looking out the peep hole, he saw a woman bracing herself against the door frame.

"Please can you help me? I'd heard there was a doctor on this floor."

Peter, being wary of the situation that was unfolding in front of him continued looking out the peep hole, but he was ready with his answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any nurses at my disposal. There is a hospital about a mile and a half from here."

Peter wasn't exactly sure how to help this woman.

"Please, I'm not able to move right now. I think my water just broke."

Peter still wary of the situation at hand grabbed for his cell phone.

"Here, stay right where you are, I'll call 9-1-1."

After placing the call, he cautiously opened up the door and saw the woman slumped over on the floor, blood was staining her nightgown. Luckily for her, even though Peter was on vacation, he almost never went anywhere without his medical supplies. Pulling on a pair of gloves he gave her a sincere smile and then looked at her seriously.

"Can you tell me how far apart your contractions are?"

The dark haired woman nodded her head and braced the door jamb.

"Every 12 minutes."

Peter nodded calmly and helped her sit up.

"Did you fall or did the bleeding just start?"

The dark-haired woman shook her head, she wasn't sure.

"I don't know, but it did feel kind of sticky when my water broke."

Peter frowned but kept calm.

"Could be an abruption. Meaning that the placenta had broken away from you. I need you to stay absolutely still."

The woman nodded her head and spoke.

"I'm Natili by the way. What kind of doctor are you?"

Peter smiled.

"It's your lucky day, Peter Bishop, OBGYN, Boston General."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. A man showed up next to her and frowned at Peter.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Natili calmed her husband by placing a hand on his arm.

"It's ok Jack. He's a doctor. Just our luck huh?"

By this time, the paramedics had arrived. One of the paramedics looked to Peter, much in the same way Jack had.  
"Who are you sir?"

Peter smiled proudly once more.

"Peter Bishop. Obstetrics and Gynecology, Boston General."

The paramedic now had a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks for the help doc, we can take it from here."

Natili stopped the paramedics from rolling her away momentarily.

"You're not coming with us?"

Peter shook his head no.

"Would if I could Natili, but, I'm on a strict three-week vacation. No work. Recovering from a heart attack."

Natili and Jack frowned as they went down the hallway.

"I hope you feel well soon Doctor Bishop."

Peter smiled and waved at them.

"Thank-you, and have a safe delivery. I hope the two of you have a healthy baby."

Removing the gloves and turning them inside out, Peter placed them in a garbage bag and tied it shut once he got back into the room. His eyes lit up as the phone on the side table began to ring. Sitting down on the bed, he slowly picked it up.

"Doctor Peter Bishop. Yes, put me through to Boston General please."

Peter waited as the desk clerk on the other end connected him with Doctor Elker on the other end of the line.

"Doctor Bishop, its Doctor Elker. I have good news and bad news."

Peter blew out a breath and readied himself for what was to come.

"Ok, what's the good news?"

He listened as Doctor Elker gave a sigh over the phone.

"The good news is that Mrs. Manchesterson delivered a healthy 9lbs and 8oz baby boy named Zach. The bad news is that Mrs. Manchesterson didn't survive delivery. We called the code about 30 minutes ago. Jake isn't taking things well, but he says: 'I have my son and his mother will live on through the memories we share of her.' Her body was weak Peter. There really wasn't anything that could be done."

Peter felt a lump form in his throat, but he quickly cleared it away.

"Did you rule out her cause of death?"

He could hear Doctor Elker sigh over the phone.

"Her heart simply gave out."

Swallowing, Peter nodded his head even though Doctor Elker couldn't see him.

"Ok, put that in the report. The husband doesn't have any intention of suing the hospital does he? The lawsuit could put Boston General back into the gray zone."

Peter knew what that meant, the hospital had several lawsuits over the past few years, and it would deplete their salaries significantly.

"No, he knew what the risks were. He knew that she probably might not live through delivery."

There was a click on the other end and Doctor Elker hung up. Peter in turn hung up the phone on the side of the bed and sat on the bed with his head in his hands for a minute or two.

"You can't save them every time. 99 percent joy, 1 percent tragedy."

Turning the tv back on, he flipped the channel and found that Miracle on 34th street was on. This put a smile on his face.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
